Entrevista a la Banda de Shane
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Una efusiva entevistadora consigue una exclusiva de la Banda de Shane. One Shot dedicado a mi gran amiga CriXar, espero les guste!.


_Como dije arriba, este fic esta especialmente dedicado a mi gran amiga CriXar. Espero sea de su agrado!_

* * *

"_**Entrevista"**_

Una chica de cabello largo color café atado en un moño con ojos de igual color saltaba de un lado a otro sin parar de sonreír, vestía una polera rojo carmesí que combinaban a sus pantalones de un rojo más oscuro, también llevaba unas botas largas hasta por debajo de la rodilla. Su Babosa Polaro_*_ le miraba igual de feliz, la chica guardo en un bolso su cámara y su teléfono, tomo su lanzadora y su Babosa y salió de su casa. Se monto a su Meca Bestia que consistía en un tierno Ratón lo suficientemente grande para que lo montara, su Babosa se subió a su hombro luego de partir.

-Imagínate Bie_*_, pudimos averiguar en donde se encontraran y estoy segura de que lograremos esa entrevista para nuestro blog-. Dijo muy confiada acelerando un poco, lo bueno de tener un Ratón de Meca Bestia era la agilidad que le brindaba.

Luego de un par de minutos de viaje llegaron a la Caverna que buscaban, desde un par de metros se podía escuchar claramente el sonido de disparos, se estaba llevando a cabo un Duelo. La chica dejo su Meca detrás de unos arbustos y emocionada saco su cámara, corrió a esconderse detrás de una roca que le brindaba una vista perfecta de los hechos. Vio unas Babosas muy extrañas y supuso que eran las Malvadas de las que tanto estaba hablando todo el mundo, Bie se subió a su hombro y también parecía emocionada con lo que sucedía.

-¿Puedes creerlo Bie? ¡Estamos presenciando una batalla entre la Banda de Shane contra los Secuaces de Blakk! ¡El mejor día de nuestras vidas!-. Exclamo sonriendo muy emocionada mientras su babosa asentía dándole la razón.

Siguió grabando muy emocionada cada cosa que pasaba, estaba segura de que a los seguidores de su blog en BabosaNet les iba a encantar ver un video de la Banda de Shane en pleno Duelo. Entonces resto más atención y grabo principalmente a Eli Shane y Trixie Sting ya que parecían ayudarse mutuamente, además de que lucían preocupados entre ellos. La pelea siguió así hasta que los Secuaces del Dr. Blakk huían del lugar luego de que Eli les disparara a su Babosa Infierno. La chica miro a la Banda de Shane decidiendo si salía o no de su escondite, pero cuando vio que estaban a punto de irse salió rápidamente, no podía perder la posiblemente única oportunidad que tenía.

-¡Esperen por favor!-. Grito corriendo mientras la Banda le miraban extrañados, llego a su lado y recupero el aliento.

-¿Sucede algo?-. Pregunto el líder de los Shane, la chica recupero por completo el aliento comenzando a grabar de nuevo mientras su Babosa Polaro miraba emocionada a las Babosas de la Banda de Shane.

-Es todo un honor poder conocerlos en persona, soy seguidora del blog de Trixie en BabosaNet, me conocen con el nombre de usuario CriXar-. Dijo la chica grabando cuidadosamente a cada miembro de la Banda.

-Pues claro que es todo un honor para ti conocer a un magnifico rastreador como yo, Pronto el Magnifico-. Dijo el Topoide con soberbia mientras sus compañeros rodaban los ojos.

-Pues ¿Qué te trae por aquí CriXar?-. Pregunto con curiosidad Trixie.

-Quisiera poder entrevistarlos para mi blog, una entrevista exclusiva con la Banda de Shane-. Respondió la chica muy emocionada enfocando la cámara.

-Entonces adelante, pregunta lo que quieras-. Le dijo Eli sonriendo, la chica sonrió y enfoco al Troll de las Cavernas.

-Empecemos con Kord, el mejor mecánico del equipo ¿Qué se sintió haber jugado en las finales del Campeonato de BabosaBall?-. Pregunto CriXar, Bie se subió a su hombro y veía igual de curiosa a Kord.

-Debo decir que fue una emoción muy grande poder haber participado en un juego que estimo mucho y haber competido contra buenos jugadores, también muy feliz de haber ganado y además lo hice por unos amigos del Taller de Mecas. En definición…-. El Troll dio una pausa dramática haciendo que la chica lo enfocara mas atentamente.-… ¡El mejor día de mi vida!-. Grito emocionado sobresaltando a todos.

-Bien, vamos con Pronto…

-Pronto EL Magnifico-. Corrigió el Topoide.

-Está bien, vamos con Pronto el Magnifico-. Dijo CriXar ahora grabando al Topo.- ¿Cómo funciona tu sentido de rastreo Topoide?

-Los Topoides tenemos los sentidos mas agudizados y eficaces que las demás personas, pero yo los tengo mucho mas agudizados lo que me permite hallar cualquier camino en cuestión de minutos, nadie jamás podría superar al gran Pronto-. Explico en pose de valentía, la chica asintió con la cabeza y ahora se enfoco en Trixie.

-Bien Trixie dinos, de los videos que has subido a BabosaNet ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

-Yo diría que Los Duelos, así los lanzadores novatos conocen las reglas de cómo recuperar a su Babosa después de un Duelo-. Respondió Trixie luego de pensarlo un momento.

-Ese también es mi favorito-. Dijo CriXar sonriendo emocionada, ahora enfoco al líder de la Banda.- Lo que varios esperaban, Eli Shane. Muchos quieren saber una cosa: cuando la señorita Sting descubrió la babosa Enigma tú fuiste uno de los _PRIMEROS_ en salir a ayudarla ¿Por qué?-. Sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que el chico Shane estaba un tanto ruborizado.

-P-Pues Trixie es una de mis mejores amigas, es obvio que quería ayudarla-. Respondió nervioso.

-Sí, pero una de mis fuentes afirma que tú fuiste _EL PRIMERO_ en salir en su ayuda-. Eli comenzó a sonrojarse más al verse atrapado. La pelirroja también se estaba sonrojando por lo que decidió intervenir.

-Cuando tienes un Topoide como cocinero cualquiera saldría corriendo-. Dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

-¡Hey! Para su información tengo un maravilloso talento culinario-. **(¿Enserio tengo que decir quien dijo eso?)**.

-¿Están seguros?-. CriXar enfoco la cámara hacia sí misma y puso una voz dramática.- Creo que todos queremos saberlo ¿Confirman Trixie Sting e Eli Shane estar en una relación?-. Volvió a enfocar a los dos miembros de la banda los cuales se habían quedado en shock.

-No creo que te respondan pronto-. Dijo Kord pasando la mano delante de Eli el cual no reaccionaba.

-Entonces supongo que nos quedaremos con la duda. Muchas gracias por su tiempo ¡Adiós!-.

La chica se fue junto a su babosa Polaro ambas muy felices por la entrevista que habían conseguido dejando atrás a un Topoide y un Troll intentando hacer reaccionar a los otros dos miembros de la banda de Shane.

* * *

_*Polaro: es la babosa que es doble, se separa y enreda los pies de su enemigo._

_*Bie: CriXar escogio el nombre y significa doble. Se pronuncia Bi._

_Bueno espero les haya gustado este One Shot. Saludos a CriXar, coman verduras, hagan ejercicio XD y nos veremos la proxima con otro One Shot que estoy preparando ;D BYE! Lamento lo cortito._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
